


Enough

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Angst, Greg is Sweet, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Greg and Mycroft discuss the real reason he didn't attend John and Mary's wedding.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 31
Kudos: 127





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tobeconspicuous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeconspicuous/gifts).



Running had always calmed the noise in Mycroft’s head.

The pounding of his feet on the treadmill helped to drown out the thoughts that crowded his head. He focused on the burning ache in his thighs and calves, the rhythm of his breathing as he pushed himself even further.

Physically it wasn’t something he enjoyed but the silence, it was blissful.

Today he didn’t want to think about Gregory dressed up in that fitted grey suit, the tailored one that hugged his muscular frame. He didn’t want to think about the John Watson’s wedding and the questions it would raise about their own relationship. He didn’t want to hear the words “You’ll be next.”

It had never been in Mycroft’s remit to get married. He knew the statistics and he didn’t pander to the legality of signing away half of your life to another person. The thought of it was stifling, he wanted to spend his life with Gregory, but he didn’t want the weight of marriage added to his shoulders. Marriage would change things; it would change them, and Mycroft was happy with their current living arrangement. He didn’t need more.

Gregory though, he would want more. He was a romantic after all. Despite his profession he still viewed the world through rose tinted glasses, always seeing the best in people. He would want a marriage, he would want the show of commitment to one another, the proclamations of love in front of their friends and family. Mycroft couldn’t stand the thought. The words he said to Gregory, that love that was theirs only, he didn’t want to share it with anybody else.

That in the end would be their downfall. He could see it playing out in his mind like an old black and white movie. Mycroft knew he was unrelenting, and Gregory would come to resent him for not being able to take that step and in the end he would leave. 

“Mycroft, I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room.” Gregory’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Mycroft spared him a glance, taking in the sight of his lover leaning in the doorway. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and the tie that Mycroft had given him for his birthday was tucked into his trouser pocket.

Mycroft turned his attention back to the treadmill, he pressed the relevant button, keeping pace with the device as it slowed down and gradually came to a halt.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Mycroft remarked, reaching out for the towel that was slung across the side panel of the treadmill and wiping the sheen of sweat from his face.

Gregory tilted his head to once side; those dark brown eyes of his studying Mycroft’s features as he spoke.

“The real reason you don’t want to go to the wedding.” Gregory prompted crossing his arms over his chest.

“I barely know those people.” Mycroft submitted, using the towel to dab the back of his neck distractedly.

Greg sighed out loud, before prompting.

“If this is about getting married…”

“It’s not.” Mycroft returned sharply, his gaze fixing on Greg for a second before he tore his gaze away from the man he was bound to disappoint.

 _You expected this_ , he chided himself. _You can’t give him what he needs, you can’t give anyone that._

He had hoped it wouldn’t come so soon though, that they would have longer. Already he was imagining nights without Gregory, ones where their bed was empty and Mycroft lay in the dark, feeling that familiar sense of loneliness fill him up inside. He knew there would never be another after Gregory, somehow the Detective Inspector had found a way into his heart and all that would be left in the aftermath was an empty space.

“Mycroft.” Greg said his name gently, drawing his attention back to him. “I don’t want to get married either. I have two failed marriages and neither of them felt anything like the relationship I have with you. What we have is more than that…”

Mycroft held up a hand silencing his lover, his lips pursed together into a thin line before he forced himself to speak.

“Gregory, we both know there will become a day when that is not be enough.”

There was a brief moment of understanding in those expressive brown eyes, a stark moment of realisation. Mycroft felt like he had been stabbed in the chest.

Gregory surprised Mycroft by stepping forward instead of retreating. His warm hand enclosed on Mycroft’s shoulder, squeezing it as he met Mycroft’s gaze with a tenderness in his eyes.

“Mycroft, you will always be enough”


End file.
